


techza oneshots

by philzabrainrot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Comfort No Hurt, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Other, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:34:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/philzabrainrot/pseuds/philzabrainrot
Summary: problematic mcyt dni ur grossanyways techza enjoyers mwah
Relationships: Technoblade/Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	1. request page

hello techza nation

i love you guys so much  
anyways!!!

requests :))

heres what you can request:  
smut fluff angst etc etc  
a lotta kinks lol  
uh  
yeah stuff

what u cannot request:  
non-con  
feet kinks 👎👎👎

yeah thats it

get requestin 😙


	2. dont leave me* angst

As the war was done, they won! They finally get to live without the stupid government, he and-

"Phil?"

The dark ruby eyes stared at his lover, his soon to be fiancè. Techno remembered asking Niki and Ranboo on tips of how he could propose to Phil. Both of them gave their best tips and wished him luck.

The piglin ran over to him, dropping onto his knees as he saw him. Someone who he promised to marry one day when they were children.

He remembered their exact words, he remembers the smile on Phil's face when they both said that. They held hands and promised not to leave eachother til' death.

They agreed that'd they'd get old together and die together with their graves next to eachother. Techno knew agreements don't always go the way it was planned, yet dispite everything. He knew, or now thought, that they wouldn't let go of this agreement.

Well, it was unexpected for this agreement didn't go this way.

"Phil.." he said, grabbing onto his lover's body. "Phil." Techno repeated, looking at the bloodied arrows that impaled through the elytran's body. "Please, Phil.." he put his hand on Phil's cheek, caressing his thumb against his lip, usually his lover would grab onto his hand and they'd be like that for hours. But he was raito silent.

"Don't leave me, Phil."


	3. pt 2 of dont leave me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so phil gets revived but a price has to be made for his abd techno's happiness

Techno looked at his revived lover, he saw hin as beautiful as he usually sees him. Phil looked up at Techno, his sky blue eyes widen. Last he could remember was seeing an arrows being thrown above him and he was gone.

Phil ran towards him and hugged him, they laughed as Techno picked him up and twirled them both around, as Phil was set down. He smiled at Techno, "Gosh- what happened while I was gone, mate?"

"A lot of things. The egg is gone and now we're all at peace, well, at least for now. I- uh.. think." Techno added the last part in as Phil let out a small laugh.

"We can do so much now, mate! We can go do the things we did when we were kids! With- with Ranboo, Niki-!" Techno's eyes widen when he heard her name as Phil rambled on.

"Well.. Phil." Phil stopped with a "Hm?" As he turned, Techno walked up to him due to Phil walking around while the rambling was going on. "Y-you see, about Niki, Phil."

Techno hugged Phil, holding onto him as the piglin layed his head on the elytran's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Phil." As the other came to realize the implications, he held onto Techno, feeling himself tear up.

He remembered one thing about the spell. Someone must replace themselfves in the ghost world for the one in question to be revived.

He never knew Niki that well, but her giving up her own life for him for his and Techno's own happiness?

Phil and Techno both held onto eachother for comfort. An ally of theirs died for them like the others allies did and they were grieving for her like they did with the others.

How are they gonna tell the others?


End file.
